On the Other Side - Len x Oliver Fanfiction
by Oliver-Kagamine
Summary: To Len Kagamine, Oliver is a fictional character. To make matters worse, Len has a crush on Oliver. But being a fictional character, he can't love Len back. But...Len Kagamine, too, is a fictional character. Well, to his biggest fan, Oliver that is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Magical Kitty Len-Len

~Oliver's POV~

"Ah, another episode!" I flopped down on my bed, clutching my pillow to my chest. Finally, a new episode of my absolute favorite anime—Magical Kitty Len-Len—had aired on television. It had been almost forever since I'd actually seen a new episode, so I was super excited! Sure, the show was aiming toward female viewers, but that didn't mean guys couldn't enjoy it! It was a really good show!

"Y-you have no right to cause chaos among the townsfolk—!" Magical Kitty Len-Len shouted those words, which floated out the speakers and into my ears. His voice sounded nice, and he was pretty cute too. It wasn't like I had a hardcore, all-out, full in love crush on him, but he was hot. Just saying.

"Uwaah~! Defeated again~?! Magical Kitty Len-Len is too strong~!" The character known as 'Queen Miku' covered her face with a hand, waving a white flag rapidly in the other.

At some point in between those two sentences, a character known simply as 'Kaito' had jumped on top of Magical Kitty Len-Len and was doing some pretty interesting stuff. Nothing too bad, though.

Honestly, the character of Kaito really ticked me off. I don't know why, I don't really have anything against him, I just don't like him. It might possibly have something to do with the crush I have on Magical Kitty Len-Len.

After the show was over, a knock came at my door. "Oliver?"

"Come in," I called, sitting up on my bed and putting the pillow up to my chest again.

The door slowly creaked open and revealed my brother, Yohio. He smiled at me. "Ah, Magical Kitty Len-Len is over, I suppose?" He chuckled softly, stepping in the room.

I nodded, mumbling a "Yeah." Sitting up straight, I continued, "So? What do you want?" It wasn't an annoyed tone as much as it was an anticipated tone.

"Dinner's ready," Hio informed me, grinning as if he knew I was waiting to hear that. Actually, scratch that. He did know I was waiting to hear that.

I lit up instantly and tossed my pillow aside, bolting down the stairs and to the kitchen, where my mother was cooking. My father was already sitting, waiting for me and Hio probably.

"Ah," my mother gasped softly, looking over at me. "You scared me, Oliver! Have a seat." She gestured to the empty seat next to my dad. I've always sat there. We kinda had this system set up, I guess.

"Yohio, take a seat." From my mother's words I knew that Hio had walked down calmly after me, and took his seat across from me. He just gave an amused smile. I clicked my tongue.

My father looked over at Hio, and gave a soft chuckle. Apparently, he and Hio liked to talk about my 'strange obsession' to Magical Kitty Len-Len, when really I couldn't see anything wrong with liking a show like that. Nothing's really out of the ordinary. Well, other than the implied Yaoi and all. I am a growing boy, alright? And gay, nonetheless. I need this.

Sort of.

We sat quietly as my father and Hio gave glances to each other like a silent conversation. I could tell they were 'talking' about me. There were occasional muffled snickers before my mother finally brought the food to the table.

"Alright everyone, dig in!" She called cheerfully before cutting off a piece of ham for herself. The meat went around the table before it reached me. I took a smaller piece than everyone else, but no one questioned it. I never ate much anyway. No, I'm not sick or anything stupid like that. Just shut up and keep reading.

I toned out the conversation at the table as I immersed myself in thought. Honestly, I only thought about Magical Kitty Len-Len. It was hard not to. It was practically my favorite anime ever.

I usually just thought about Magical Kitty Len-Len because he's probably the hottest guy in the whole show. I'd say Kaito'd be second, only because he's the only other guy that shows up at all.

"D-do I have to wear this?!" Those were practically the first words that came out of Kagamine Len's mouth before he turned into the famous Magical Kitty Len-Len. His sister, Kagamine Rin, was the one who came up with the idea for him to fight crime and all, but all she actually wanted was yaoi of Kaito and Len. It was pretty amusing up until my crush on Len had developed. Then I just started loathing Kaito's presence around Len. Especially during the moment before he transforms.

"So, how exactly do I transfo—mmn?!" Yes, you guessed it. To transform, Kaito had to kiss Len. This happens at the beginning of every single episode before Magical Kitty Len-Len goes out to stop the evil with his 'moe magic'.

Somehow, although I hate to admit it, I'm pretty sure I'm more shota and moe than he is. Ah, I regret that almost immediately.

My attention was snapped back to reality when my mother called my name. "—Oliver?"

"Mmn? Yeah?" I straightened up a bit, and focused back on her and not my thoughts. I hadn't really noticed it, but I had been eating that whole time as well, and everyone was finished.

"It's time to go to sleep, alright? You've got school tomorrow, and you have to get good grades." My mother gave me a stern look, but smiled afterward.

I nodded and stood up, taking my plate to the sink while mumbling an "Alright."

I rinsed the plate off before opening the dish washer and placing it in. It helps everyone else to get it out of the way now before it piles up.

As I passed the table once more before heading upstairs, I heard my father say, "No reading manga before bed, alright?"

Again, I mumbled, "Mmhm."

Of course I was going to read manga before bed. It's Magical Kitty Len-Len; I can't not read it before bed.

Alright, well, 'goodnight' then.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Idolization of Oliver

~Len's POV~

"Gaaah!" I shouted, ripping the cat ear headband off my head and tossing my banana staff to the side of my bed. "Why did Rin make me do this stupid stuff...?" I mumbled quietly, glaring down at my outfit. Rin was my older sister, and she always likes to make me so awkward things like dress up in strange outfits that show off my 'shotaness' as Rin stated. I like to think otherwise...

Huffing, I tossed the cat ear headband aside and sat down on my bed, turning on the TV that say in front of it. I flipped through a few channels before perking up at one. I didn't usually like anime, but there was this one anime that had interested me. It was called The Idolization of Oliver. I don't remember how I had found it, or why, but I had taken a liking to it and had begun watching it. There was a new episode on today, so I leaned back and relaxed.

The main character was a boy named Oliver, and it was kinda a school-based anime. I liked Oliver because he was adorable, and that's about it. He was pretty smart too. Probably smarter than me...

Ahem, but he was a bit strange. The writers haven't finalized anything, but there are many theories about why Oliver wears a bandage over his left eye. I like the theory about having heterochromia better than the fact that he stabbed his eye or something because it works better with the anime's plot. I don't think he would have any reason to stab his eye. He seems to have a good life, so that wouldn't make very much sense to me.

It had been halfway into the newest episode when I had realized that I was still in my 'uniform'. I quickly jumped up, not taking my eyes off the TV and changed into my normal clothing. It was a bit harder to see when I had to pull my shirt on over my head, but I managed.

This episode was kinda annoying to me. One of his classmates, which if I remember correctly, who was called SeeU confessed to him right at the end of the episode. What an annoying cliffhanger! What the hell am I supposed to do if Oliver accepts that confession? I mean, it's not like I would care or anything because he's a fictional character, but it would ruin the entire show! Of course he'll reject her, right?

Hopefully. I wouldn't want to have to quit watching my favorite anime just because an annoying little bug like that. That'd be such a waste. I sighed, walking out of my room and heading downstairs. I looked around and saw Rin on the computer, playing some sort of game.

Apparently, it was her idea to ask Kaito and Miku, and even some other friends of ours to dress up and play villain so that she could get a kick out of my reaction. Pretty sure that's lower than low. Well, not really. But you get the point.

I walked up to her and looked at the game she was playing. My face went pale. It wasn't a game at all. She had recorded me when I was playing along with her stupid game and was putting it on the Internet! I couldn't have that!

"Rin!" I shouted at her, reaching for the mouse. She slapped my hand away, grinning at me like an idiot.

"Oh? What's wrong Len?" I grit my teeth. She was playing the 'innocent' card and that wasn't gonna work.

"Don't upload that to the Internet! It could ruin my reputation!" I tried pushing her out of the way, but she held firm.

"Len, I would ask another question, but the only question available here would be: what reputation?" Rin's grin widened at that, and I could tell this was amusing her as well.

"That's totally unfair!" I shouted, unsure of anything else to say at this point. All I could do was shout and resist.

"Ah." Suddenly, her facial expression turned to normal and she stopped restraining me from getting to the computer, making me almost fall forward.

"It's up." She laughed softly, and I stood there, face pale. I shrunk down, knowing my life could've ended any time later, but of course, it had to be now.

"It's not that big of a deal," Rin said, patting my head. I just glared up at her.

"You're right," I spat, huffing and crossing my arms. "It's not a big deal. It's a huge deal! I'm gonna be humiliated on the Internet for millions of people to see! Hell, billions of people!"

Rin flinched back slightly, thinking I had so easily accepted this fate. Like I would give in so easily. "Alright, calm down. It's just one video."

"It's really more than that!" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at her as I tried to reach back over her again and delete the video. Already, just because my name was in the title, a few people had clicked on the video and saw my worst nightmare come to life.

"Come on, we'll get money if ads show up, so just let people watch it." Rin held me back again, seeming to have no problem doing so. Was I really that weak?!

"I don't want to humiliate myself just because of a few stupid dollars!" I was getting irritated, and started to pull her hair.

"Ack—! Hey! You little—! Get back here!" Before she could do anything, I had bolted, and she started to chase after me. Before long, we were both running down the road, laughing.

By the time we both were exhausted and out of breath, it was already getting dark.

"Shoot, we'd better get home. Mom'll be worried." Rin elbowed me in the side, snickering through pants.

I nodded, grinning as well. "Right." I rubbed gently where she elbowed me. "Race you?"

Rin nodded, and jumped up. "You're on, loser." Before I had a chance to get mad, she had already gotten a head start.

"Hey, no fair!" I jumped up as well and raced after her, completely forgetting about the video.

It's probably my fault anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Magic Charm of Rejection

~Oliver's POV~

"Ugh, I can't believe SeeU asked you out and not me..." Uni shook her head slightly, sighing heavily.

"I-I'm sorry, Uni, I don't really know what to do... It's not like I accepted or anything, so..." I trailed off, biting at my lip. Yesterday, SeeU had asked me out, and I have yet to reply. It's only been a day, but I'm already breaking down over how to reject her.

Of course I like her, but only as a friend! I don't want to hurt her feelings either, or ruin the friendship we already have... Ugh, this is all so hard! How do people deal with all this?!

Okay, maybe asking Piko for advice would help... No, he'd probably just give me bad advice or maybe even something worse... Ugh, why did this have to happen to me...? I'm too stressed!

I clenched my hair in my hands, shaking my head back and forth, trying to clear my thoughts. It didn't help much. If anything, all it did was give me a headache.

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore... All of this is just causing me to stress out, and I don't like it! I'm going to find Luka and Miku..." I huffed, standing up and walking off to find the two, leaving Uni sitting alone, looking confused.

I walked around the entire school, searching for my two upperclassmen. I had to search for a while before I actually found them in the library. Apparently they were working on a project together.

"Ah, Oliver!" Miku called to me quietly. She didn't want to get in trouble with the librarian.

"Hi!" I called back in a whisper. I walked over to them and sat down. "I have a question... Could you two spare some times...?" I looked up at them expectantly.

Luka lit up. "Of course!"

"The Wonderful Romance Geniuses always provide!" Miku chimed in, raising a hand. Luckily, there wasn't a librarian nearby to scold her.

I almost felt hurt by how she knew what I was talking about. It would've probably felt like a spear piercing my stomach or something like that. A bit too readable, maybe? Probably...

"How did you...?" I started, but I stopped in the middle of my sentence, hoping they would understand. It seemed that I was right.

Miku grinned. "It's a bit obvious."

Yep. There's the spear.

"Oh..." I looked down, blushing lightly out of embarrassment. "Well, anyway, I wanted to ask you: SeeU asked me out, and I don't like her like that... How do I say no without ruining our friendship...?"

Luka placed a finger to her cheek. "Try just being the nice Oliver that you are. She'll probably understand. But just in case, you should probably get her some sort of friendship gift to console her anyway."

I nodded slowly, a bit confused, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Oh, and also, definitely give her chocolate! Girls love chocolate!" Miku nodded confidently, but was stopped when Luka gave her a smack upside the head.

Luka smiled, but the aura she gave off was one of irritation. "That's just you, Miku," she said calmly. Then, she turned back to me. "Just do what I said and you'll be fine."

I nodded and quickly got up and left before I would become part of their little quarrel.

I had classes the rest of the day, but when they were finally over, I headed into town to go buy some things for SeeU just in case she was still really hurt after my rejection. Honestly, I felt really bad for her. I'm just not the right guy...

"Welcome!" The employee who was running the store I walked into gave me a cheerful smile as he greeted me. His dark blue eyes gave me a strange nostalgic feeling, along with the familiar blond hair pulled up into a ponytail, but I just ignored it.

"Thank you," I replied just as cheerfully as he did and started to look around. There were a lot of cute small toys and other charms that a girl would like, and I chose a small teddy bear charm that would hook onto her bag since I thought teddy bears suited her.

I walked up to the counter and gave the employee the charm. "May I have this please?" I asked quietly.

He smiled and took it from me to ring up. "I see. This is cute. For you?"

I pouted slightly. "No," I said simply.

The employee tilted his head to the side a bit, seeming as if my vague answer wasn't enough to satisfy his interest. "Sister?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Girlfriend?"

I flinched slightly. "Not...exactly..." I fidgeted around a bit, not wanting to have a strange and awkward conversation like this with a stranger. Even if that person gave me a nostalgic feeling.

"Hmm? What a strange answer..." The employee hummed softly as he handed me back the charm and smiled. "Thank you, come again."

I nodded quickly and hurried out of the shop. I felt like the boy watched my back as I left, but I didn't pay much attention to him after I paid.

I headed toward SeeU's house. I had been there a few times, and her parents were nice people. Her brother was a bit suspicious of me though, even if I didn't like SeeU that way.

I walked up to her doorstep and knocked three times. It was a signature knock I had, and I liked it. After a moment, the door opened.

"Ah." SeeU stood in the doorway, looking a bit surprised.

"Hello." I smiled at her. "May I come in...?" I glanced behind her, giving her the impression that it would be better to let me in.

She didn't seem to notice, but let me in anyway.

"So, um, is this...?" As I walked in, SeeU shut the door behind me and gave me a hopeful look.

"Uh, yeah..." I looked down, still a bit embarrassed about the whole thing. "So, um, here..." I held out the charm for her, and she slowly took it, examining it for a moment.

"Oh, Ollie, it's so cute!" SeeU squealed softly, holding it to her chest. "Is this...?"

"I'm sorry," I said, hanging my head. "I just...don't like you like that. Please, we can still be friends. I'm just not the right guy for you." I gave her an apologetic smile.

I could see the smile vanish from her face as she clenched the bear charm in hand. I saw small tears form in the corners of her eyes as she desperately tried to hold them back.

Weakly, SeeU smiled at me. There was more pain in that expression than I had expected. It hurt me. "No," she said, her voice wavering, "it's fine. Um, I'll...I'll have to ask you to leave..."

I nodded without hesitation and mumbled another "Sorry," before quickly heading home.

I really hope I didn't hurt her too much... She definitely looked pained...

Ugh, it's all my fault...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Merchandise of Embarrassment

~Len's POV~

Today a kid came into shop while I was working. He reminded me so much of Oliver, the main character of my favorite anime.

...Nah, I'm joking. I don't work. Oh well.

I glanced around the room. No one was here. The perfect time to watch the new episode of The Idolization of Oliver. I happily switched the TV on and began watching.

"Ah!" I gasped softly when it started. Sure, I was a bit happy when Oliver said he wasn't going to date SeeU. I didn't have a good feeling about her... Eh, whatever.

About a half hour later, the episode was over. Still, no one had come home. I got bored. Fast.

I sighed heavily, hanging my head low. But, I knew now would be a better time than when anyone was home. I jumped up and hurried into my room, closing the door behind me. I took a moment to listen before moving around and getting something from my closet.

"Jeez, if anyone knew about this is probably be laughed at forever..." I mumbled softly, rolling into bed and hugging a pillow to my chest, using it to pretend to be the 'big spoon' as people call it.

I bet you all see where this is going now, don't you? Well, you're absolutely correct. I had a body pillow of the main character from The Idolization of Oliver, Oliver.

I blushed, still embarrassed that I had bought the thing in the first place. Luckily, I had ordered it online, so no one had to know I was maybe, just a bit gay. Or a man at all.

I nuzzled into the back of the pillow, not exactly wanting to move, but not wanting to be seen like this anyway. I yawned softly, gazing down at the printed image on the pillowcase. He really was adorable...

Before I knew it, my eyes shut for what felt like a mere second before the door to my room swung open and I snapped my eyes open.

"Len what—?" Rin stood in the doorway, gazing at me in confusion and a bit of disgust. "Is that the kid from that anime...?" She was hesitant to ask the question.

I froze out of shock and I felt my face heat up with embarrassment. For a moment, I just sat there, not moving or saying anything. After what felt like forever, I forced out a, "Um, n-no...?" What made the whole situation worse, was that I had my arms around where Oliver's waist was on the pillow pulled against my chest. It was awkward for Rin as much as it was for me, trust me.

The edge of Rin's mouth twitched slightly as if she saw right through me before she gave an awkward laugh and mumbled, "S-sorry for the disturbance..." And slowly shut the door behind her.

My face was still red as I tried processing the situation. When it had finally drilled its way into my head, I jumped up and shoved the pillow back in my closet before slamming it shut. No one else has to know...! She better not tell anyone about it—!

I slammed my bedroom door open and stumbled out, panting as I ran after Rin. Wherever she had ran off to, she better had not spread around weird rumors! Even if they just happened to be true—!

"Ah." Rin turned back to look at me. I hadn't run much but my hair was already messed up and I had a few drops of sweat on my forehead. Mostly out of worry though.

"You didn't..." I started to say something, but I quickly rearranged the sentence. "You won't...tell anyone, right...?"

"Pfft..." I heard a small giggle escape from her lips. I glared at her as she waved a hand at me. "No, that's your...weird...business." I didn't feel confident that she would keep that statement true. Especially because of the fact that she called it 'weird'.

"Right..." I huffed softly, blushing lightly as I turned my gaze away from her and to the floor. I was still embarrassed, even if she didn't think it was such a big deal. To me, it was a huge deal! I'm just a bit relieved that she won't do anything...

I stood there for a moment, quiet as Rin did whatever she was doing. I wasn't paying attention to her much right now, but I'm pretty sure she was making food of some sort. Smelled...okay.

"I'm making dinner, so when everyone else gets here it'll be done," Rin informed me. Strange. It's like she knew what I was thinking. Again.

"Ah, alright." I nodded slightly, sighing. I still felt uneasy about the whole 'found-cuddling-an-anime-printed-pillow' thing, but I tried to ignore it as much as I could.

"I'm going to go watch some TV then." Rin nodded and I headed out of the kitchen to watch the television before most people came back.

By that time, Rin announced that the food was done. We were having curry. It smelled pretty good for her cooking. I snickered softly at my own thought.

"Thanks for the food!" Miku shouted cheerfully as she didn't hesitant to dig in. A few people followed, not being as enthusiastic as her, and then we were all eating together and making conversation.

I kept glancing at Rin, trying to listen in on her conversations to make sure she wasn't saying anything, but all she did was glare at me and roll her eyes as if saying, "I'm not gonna say anything, dummy." I still didn't believe her.

"Len? Are you listening?" Gakupo waved a hand in front of my face and gave me a concerned look. "You seem a bit out of it."

"Nah," I insisted, "I'm fine. Just a bit tired is all." I sent another glance towards Rin before huffing softly.

I had finished up my food first, and stood up to take it to the sink to wash off. Everyone else stayed back for a while to talk for a while longer. After I cleaned my plate off and put it in the dishwasher, I walked back over to the table. "I'm going to bed early. See ya guys."

Almost everyone gave me a nod or waved, but Rin just giggled softly, grinning like an idiot. I sent a glare her way before heading into my room.

I've made mistakes before, but maybe this was one I wouldn't regret...?

Who am I kidding, I'm going to die, aren't I?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Glittering Game of Boredom

~Oliver's POV~

Another episode of Magical Kitty Len-Len came out today. I watched the whole episode cramped up alone in my room. It was nice since I wasn't disturbed, but I still couldn't get SeeU's painful face out of my head. I just felt like it was my fault making her so sad. Well, maybe because it was...

"Oliver?" I heard my brother call up to me from downstairs.

"Yeah?" I called back, turning off the TV since I had finished the episode. It was a funny one since Len's sister, Rin, walked in on him hugging a body pillow. I was maybe a bit jealous, but I couldn't see what was on the pillow anyway, so I'm just jealous of a pillow now. Wow, okay. His standards must be so high.

Note sarcasm please.

"Someone's at the door for you!" Yohio's voice echoed through the hallway as I stepped out of my room. I had an idea of who the person might be.

I walked down the stairs, but the person at the door wasn't who I was expecting to see.

"Hi Oliver! Wanna come with me to go over to Piko's house?" Ryuto stood in the doorway, smiling happily up at me. I hadn't seen either of them over the weekend, so I thought that going with him wouldn't be to bad.

"Sure," I replied simply. "Gimme a minute, alright?"

Ryuto nodded and Yohio let him come in for a moment as I dashed upstairs to get ready again.

When I finally came down, Ryuto was waiting for me. "You done?" He asked, his mouth full of blueberry muffin.

I gave a glance toward Hio, who just shrugged. I nodded and said, "Yeah," as I led Ryuto out the door.

"See ya," Hio called to me before I closed the door behind us.

It wasn't a long walk from my house to Piko's; he lived close. I'm guessing that Ryuto was over at Piko's house and decided to come get me to go over their with them. I don't know why they didn't just call though... Maybe it was a dare...?

Once we reached Piko's house, Ryuto knocked on the door a few times and Piko answered. "Oh, good! You actually came back." He stifled a snicker, and let us come in, closing the door behind him.

"Whatever," Ryuto huffed, slipping off his shoes and heading downstairs. I wonder if anyone else was here...?

"Hey, is anyone else here?" I decided to share my interest.

"Yeah, Yuuma's here and so is Lui. But that's about it." Piko nodded as we walked downstairs after Ryuto.

"What are we gonna be doing then?" I asked, looking around the room. There were a few cushions laid out on the floor, with Ryuto, Lui, and Yuuma all sitting on them.

"You know, dumb boy things probably." Piko snickered, shrugging as he took a seat next to Yuuma.

"Right..." I nodded slowly and followed, sitting next to Lui and Ryuto.

"Hey Oliver." Lui smiled sweetly at me, to which I returned a smile.

"Hey," Yuuma said, nodding his head at me. I just smiled again.

"So? What now?" I glanced at Piko, raising an eyebrow.

"Wanna play Pass It On?" Piko suggested, holding up one of the cushions.

Ryuto tilted his head to the side. "Pass It On? What's that?"

Piko gave a soft sigh. "It's a game where we sit in a circle and turn off the lights. There's music playing in the background, and we pass the pillow until it stops. Whoever is holding the pillow gets to be punished." He nodded, a small smirk on his face. "Good?"

I fidgeted slightly, unsure of how this would go, but nodded anyway.

When we were all in agreement, Piko played some music and turned the lights off. We all sat in a circle, and began to pass the pillow around.

The music stopped. Piko got up quickly and turned the lights on. Yuuma was holding the pillow.

"What's my punishment then...?" Yuuma asked quietly, looking displeased.

I gave a small laugh at his expression and Ryuto piped up without hesitation, "Kiss Piko!"

Piko faltered and stumbled backward slightly. "H-hey, wait, it's his punishment, not mine!"

Yuuma clicked his tongue softly, taking the comment as an insult. He stood up slowly and placed a soft and slow kiss on Piko's cheek, making the boy flush a dark red color.

Ryuto looked satisfied, and I sent him a slightly confused look. He just shrugged.

"Alright, let's continue," I mumbled slowly as the lights went out again and Yuuma started the passing again.

After a moment, the music halted again. "Ah," I accidentally gave a small gasp when the pillow reached me right as it stopped. What would I have to do...?

The lights came on again and Ryuto and Piko were smirking at me. "W-what...?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, how about a prank call?" The two said in unison. I could tell this was going to be awkward.

"O-okay...?" I pulled out my phone and raised an eyebrow at the two.

Ryuto took it from me quickly. "When I start the call, you gotta say, 'I just wanna say that I love you—!' And you have to say it in a really embarrassed voice."

My eyebrow twitched slightly at that, and I gulped. I didn't have a say against it, so I just had to get it over with.

Piko was snickering a lot, so I could tell it was going to end badly.

Ryuto started the call and quickly handed me the phone, which I pressed against my ear.

"Hello?" The voice...her. I glared at Ryuto and Piko, but they just shrugged, struggling to keep quiet.

"I-I just wanna say that I love you—!" I mimicked the way that Ryuto had said it before, and quietly awaited a reply. It was dead silent. And for a while at that.

"Pfffftt, Oliver, there's no way. Nice try though." The girl laughed and hung up.

I sat there kinda shocked for a moment. I thought I was quite convincing.

"So?" Piko and Ryuto practically begged for what she said.

"She knew," I replied simply, shrugging. "Miki's my best friend, so she'd figure it out pretty quickly."

Both of their facial expressions seemed disappointed. "Aww," they whined together.

"Oh well," Ryuto shrugged. "Let's keep playing!"

Piko nodded excitedly in agreement. "Yeah, I'll turn the lights back off, so c'mon."

Yuuma and I exchanged an annoyed glance before we were forced back into playing the strange game that was 'Pass It On.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Captivating Convention of Love

~Len's POV~

I honestly didn't really like the new episode of The Idolization of Oliver as much as the others. It kinda pissed me off.

Well, onto a different subject.

There's a cosplay convention being held soon nearby, and Rin's forcing me to go dressed up as Magical Kitty Len-Len. I really don't want to, but if I don't, she'll put more pictures online... It's not like I have a choice...

"Len, hurry up! We've gotta leave now!" Rin shouted up at me, thinking it would make me change faster. Right.

Of course, Miku and Kaito were coming with us; the full cast. Apparently, the video had been a huge hit, and a ton of people were saying they liked it and how they would cosplay as me and all that. I really hate it.

"Len," Kaito cooed, "Aren't you even the least bit excited?" Jeez, just listening to him made my ears want to fall off.

"Not one bit," I deadpanned, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes ahead, not wanting to look at the bluenet next to me.

Meiko glanced back at us from where she was positioned driving. "Len, it's not that bad."

"Yes, it is," I complained. No matter what anyone said, this was the worst possible thing that could happen. Especially because Kaito was here.

Meiko just gave a heavy sigh in reply.

It was a long drive to the convention, so I had to entertain myself in the car. Of course there was nothing to do, and Kaito kept pulling at my cat ears the whole time, which added to the annoyance.

When we finally reached the convention, everyone filed out of the car. I stretched my arms out, since they had fallen asleep with everyone crammed in next to me. Why Rin had to sit in the front and not Miku? I'm not sure. Probably because they're obsessed or something.

"See? It wasn't so bad." Meiko placed her hand on my shoulder, grinning broadly. I just rolled my eyes.

"Totally." My voice was laced with the most obvious sarcasm that not even Kaito could miss it. And he's an idiot.

Meiko huffed softly and tightened her grip on my shoulder. I reacted almost immediately and yelped in pain.

"What was that for?!" I shouted at her once I had pushed her arm away from me.

She smiled softly, but it had a creepy aura. "I'm not sure." It was totally obvious that she was mocking me in her strange way...

We all walked into the convention after everything was set. There were booths for a bunch of different animes. Things like Assassination Classroom, Black Butler, The Devil is a Part-Timer, D-Frag, K-ON, and a whole bunch of different genres and shows. I honestly almost got swept away by the crowd of people there...

The booth that we were brought to, of course, was a Magical Kitty Len-Len booth. Meiko made me sit down while Rin sat on my left, and Miku to my right.

As the day went on, people were lining up for autographs from all of us. It made me sick knowing that people enjoyed my misery and pain. I had to hold back all the looks of disgust I could've given people and replace them with forced smiles.

After a while, the signing got super boring for me. The same routine: smiling, signing, commenting, watching them leave. It got super annoying. Well, until this one kid came up to me.

"A-ah, u-um..." He fidgeted slightly where he was standing and held out a piece of paper that was probably ripped from a notebook by the way it looked. "C-could you...?" He couldn't seem to be able to finish his sentence, but I easily understood and replied with a nod.

"Sure." For some unknown reason, I gave a genuine smile to him out of all those other people. There were plenty of cute girls who came in line to see me, and were around my age, but I didn't even think twice about trying to flirt. But this kid... He was different, probably...?

Maybe it's just the fact that he gave off some sort of aura that didn't make me hate him as much as the others.

Before I even knew it, I handed him the paper back.

"Hey, you kinda look like someone I've seen before..." It was supposed to be a murmur that was directed at him, but he probably shouldn't have heard it.

"E-eh...? R-really...? U-um, thank you...?" He fidgeted again. I could see how awkward he was standing there and just talking to me, so I tried lightening the mood a bit with a soft chuckle.

"You're actually kinda cute." I suddenly let a few words slip out that weren't intended to. We both froze up and our eyes widened in sync.

"U-u-u-um..." The boy glanced around awkwardly before giving a slight bow and thanking me before running off in a seemingly flustered way.

I would've gone after him, and actually almost did, but I had to stay because I knew that if I were to run off, Meiko would've gone off on me later... So I obviously had to stay...

Rin glanced over at me, grinning like an idiot. "So..." She snickered softly as she handed back an autograph to someone in her line.

"What?" I asked, honestly confused as to why she was laughing. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did you sign that boy's paper with your phone number?" Rin's smirk widened a bit, seeming to know that she was right.

"Huh? Did I...?" I tilted my head slightly as I thought for a moment. Did I actually sign my phone number onto his paper...?

I sighed softly as I shook my head. Rin just giggled softly and continued to give autographs.

Is this all a convention is...? Well, maybe for the booth portion... I thought silently to myself as I forced another smile to the person in front of me.

Maybe next time there's a convention I'll try to find that boy again...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Sparkling Message of Solicitude

~Oliver's POV~

I glanced down at the paper I had given Magical Kitty Len-Len (from the video on the Internet and the anime). Suddenly, my face burst a dark red color.

"Text me. XXX-XXX-XXXX –Len"

I almost crushed the paper in my hand on accident from how excited and confused I was. He wanted me to text him...?! What's going on?! This is so cliché, but I don't even care!

I quickly pulled out my phone and registered the number into a contact. I pulled up one of the many pictures of Magical Kitty Len-Len that I had on my phone and chose the most appealing one as the contact image.

What? I'm not obsessed, okay?!

I started to type a message, but slowly stopped myself. No, that would be too early. I have to make it seem like I'm not that interested, and stay casual...

Wait, I'm not some teenage girl.

Oliver: Um, is this...Len...?

Len: Typing...

I flinched slightly. "A-already...?" I mumbled softly in astonishment, staring intently at my phone screen for a reply.

Len: Yeah, who's this?

I got a bit irritated at that.

Oliver: You the one who gave me your number, yeah...?

Len: Oh, you're that kid from before, am I right?

Oliver: Glad you remembered.

Len: You seem a bit more confident over text.

Oliver: Doesn't everyone?

Len: Got me there.

I glanced around a bit as I walked to a nearby bench and sat down, typing a reply.

Len: So, a bit eager, huh?

Oliver: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Len: Sure. How about after the convention I meet you out by the check-in?

Oliver: A bit eager, huh?

Len: Haha, very funny. So then that's a 'no'?

Oliver: I never said no.

Len: Then...'yes'? ;)

Oliver: I never said yes either.

Len: Hard to get, hmm? Is that your strategy?

Oliver: So you are flirting.

Len: What else would I be?

Oliver: Inviting me for a friendly chat outside?

Len: Not even close.

Oliver: Got it. Check-in. After the convention. See you.

Len: Later.

I placed my hands over my face. Why was he flirting with me? Wait, no, why was he flirting at all? Maybe he was just bored and playing a joke...? No, but he wants to meet with me... Agh, if only I could be as confident as I was online when I'm talking face-to-face...

Once the convention was over, which left me bored for about another three or four hours, I hurried over to the check-in, which had people filing out at any possible moment they could get. It was absolutely, unmistakably crowded.

I managed to squeeze myself out of the crowd and sat down at the bench positioned right outside of the check-in. It wasn't hard to see me, so I thought it was a good spot. It was also nice because the warm sunlight fell perfectly on the bench, warming me up.

After a while of waiting, Len finally came out.

"Hey, sorry, I had to clean up. I told the rest of them to leave without me." I glanced up at Len, who had changed out of his Magical Kitty Len-Len outfit and was now in casual clothing.

Honestly, I think he looked undeniably hot in normal clothing. I almost drooled, but I kept it in.

"O-okay..." I smiled shyly up at him, the blush on my face being somewhat hidden by my bangs.

Len laughed quietly. "You really do act different online." He reached his hand up to grab my hat, and began twirling it around his finger. "You cosplay, huh?"

I tilted my head to the side, a bit confused as to why he took my hat and what 'cosplaying' was. "W-what...?" I asked softly, reaching a hand up to grab my hat.

"Y'know, cosplay. Dressing up as a character. You're Oliver from The Idolization of Oliver, right?" Len grinned and pulled his hand up higher so that I couldn't reach the hat.

"U-uh, no... T-these are m-my n-normal clothes..." I mumbled the words softly, still trying to reach my hat, even though I knew I wouldn't reach it.

"Hah? I'm absolutely sure those are his clothes..." Len paused for a moment, moving his arm back down to place my hat back onto my head. "Hmm. Maybe I'm imagining it...?" He shrugged. "Well, that's fine. Wanna get some food?"

I fixed my hat and hair before looking up at Len again. "U-um, sure...?"

"Good. C'mon, I know this great Italian place. You'll love it." Len patted my back lightly before walking away. I quickly followed after him, utterly perplexed.

Isn't this...a date...?

The sudden thought hit me like a brick to the face. N-no, of course not! B-but then the flirting... No! This is just a friendly outing! Yeah, that's it! Just friends!

The thought pained my heat slightly, but I ignored it and continued to follow Len before we reached the restaurant.

"Welcome!" A girl with bright green hair smiled at us as we entered. She was dressed in a server's outfit, and held a pen and notepad in her hand.

"Gumi, hey!" Len greeted the girl with extreme familiarity.

Wait, Gumi...? So she was in that video too... But...she's...also the actor?!

I suddenly became very aware of myself, and tried to be as polite as possible.

"H-hello..." I bowed my head slightly, and Gumi laughed.

"Hi, I'm Gumi." Gumi held out her hand to me, and I nervously took it.

"O-Oliver," I replied quietly. I thought I saw Len flinch out of the corner of my eye, but I ignored it.

"How cute..." Gumi murmured to herself and smiled as she led us to a table.

We sat down, ordered our food, and waited.

"U-um..." I fidgeted around, a bit awkward and uncomfortable.

"Hmm?" Len tilted his head at me in confusion.

"W-why did you...ask me to meet you...?" I looked Len right in the eye as I asked it.

Len seemed calm as he answered, and smiled. "Isn't it obvious?" He looked away for a moment before his smile grew. "I like you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Shimmering Feelings of Skepticism

~Oliver's POV~

"Eh...?" I blinked my eyes a few times, my mind going blank.

Did he just...say that he likes me...?

Len nodded. "So, I was saying..." He had begun to talk again, but I just wasn't listening. All the things that were on my mind before we're now replaced with one simple question: What just happened?!

"Oliver? Oliver, are you listening?" I flinched at the sound of my name. I didn't ask how he knew, but probably when I introduced myself to Gumi.

It was a bit awkward for me when I hadn't even told him my name before and he had gone and asked me to talk to him. I wonder what's going through his head...

"Oliver!"

"Y-yes?!" I say up straight at that. I had gone and drowned myself in thought again.

"Did you even hear anything I said?" Len cocked his head to the side slightly, giving me a somewhat concerned look. "You okay?"

I was now utterly confused. We had literally just met and he's acting as if we've been friends forever? What's with this guy?

"Y-yeah..." I pursed my lips slightly and averted my eyes to the side.

Len hummed softly in reply. Even if he wasn't convinced, he didn't pry. "You know, I think you'd like this water park that just opened a while ago. It's near my house. You know that one coffee shop by the movie theater?"

I nodded slowly, a bit confused. He already wanted to meet again? This guy's confusing... Is this really the same guy from the video and anime...?

"Okay, good. Meet me down there in four days at noon. Sound good?" He smiled, and as he said that, I nodded.

After a while of talking, our food finally made it.

"Sorry for the wait, guys. It's a bit packed tonight..." Gumi stuck her tongue out a bit as she apologized.

Len waved her off. "It's fine, Gumi. Thanks for the food."

I nodded, mumbling a, "Thank you," as well before Gumi smiled and left.

We talked some more as we ate, and I still couldn't make sense to any of Len's actions. He was just so...over-the-top, maybe...?

I took another bite of my food and stuffed it in my mouth as I listened to Len. His voice held a strange warmhearted feeling to it, and it made me feel...safe...? I don't know... Now that I think about it, ever since this guy came in asked to meet with me, I haven't really known what any of my feelings were. Ugh...

After we both finished up our food, Len got out his wallet.

"Ah." I flinched, quickly saying, "I'll pay for my own food."

"No," Len waved me off, "it's fine. I'll pay for it."

"But—" I started to object to his decision, but he cut me off before I could say anything.

"Nope. I'm paying, and that's final." He nodded his head proudly, calling Gumi over so he could pay for the food.

I sat there kind of awkwardly for a moment as he paid for our food. Gumi saw how awkward I was, and thought it would help to wink flirtatiously at me. I blushed, but it didn't really help much.

"Alright. You done and ready?" Len stood up and walked over to my side, holding his hand out for me to stand up.

I hesitantly took his hand and stood up. "T-thank you..." I blushed a bit more, and let go of his hand.

But Len didn't let go of mine.

"Your hand's soft..." Len murmured to himself, maybe a bit too loud...

"E-eh?" I flinched and instinctively pulled my hand away.

"Ah." Len shook his head and blushed lightly. "S-sorry about that..." He moved his hand up and scratched awkwardly at the back of his head. "A-anyway, let's go then."

I nodded slowly, following him as he headed out. He stopped in front of the restaurant and turned toward me.

"Do you live nearby, or do you need a ride?" Len raised an eyebrow at me as he pulled out his phone.

"U-um, I-I actually do need a r-ride..." I poked my index fingers together out of embarrassment and pursed my lips as Len dialed a number in his phone.

"Hey, Meiko? Could you come back and get me?" Len slipped his hand in his pocket as he glanced back at me. I flinched slightly. "Yeah, in front of that Italian restaurant that Gumi works at. Got it." He pressed a button on his phone and slipped it into his pocket.

"S-so...?" I asked quietly, rocking back and forth on my heels.

"It'll be a while, so might as well go sit down." Len motioned toward a bench that was a few feet away from the restaurant, and I nodded as we both headed to sit down.

After we talked for a while as we waited for whoever Len called to come pick us up, a car pulled up to us and the window rolled down.

"Hey, get in before I leave you to walk home." Meiko clicked her tongue softly in irritation as she rolled the window back up.

Len nudged me slightly and stood up, getting in the car. I quickly followed, taking my seat next to him.

"Hmm? This little kid is who you went on a date with?" Meiko glanced back at me through the car mirror.

"It wasn't a date," Len retorted. "It was a friendly hangout."

"Right, 'cause friends take each other out on one-on-one dinner outings." Meiko chuckled full heartedly and began to drive. "Where do you live kid?"

"B-by the park..." I trembled slightly just at her talking to me. "T-the first house on the right..."

"Mmn." Meiko nodded and drove on.

Once we reached my house, Meiko leaned back and grinned at me. "Have a nice day, kid. Hope to see ya again."

I only nodded slowly and confusedly. "B-bye...?"

Len waved his hand at me as he smiled, to which I waved back as I unlocked the front door of my house.

When I got inside, and they had left, I walked silently up to my room. I flopped down on my bed and held a pillow against my face as I drifted into my thoughts.

Was that...really a date...?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Gleaming Lessons of Gay

~Len's POV~

"Don't you dare even try to say you're not gay because I'm about 100% sure that you are. But really? A kid who's younger than you? Why not Lui? He's a nice kid."

I groaned as Luka gave me one of her usual lectures. Of course Meiko told her about the supposed 'date' that I went on yesterday, and now she's interfering and trying to 'help' me, but it's honestly not working.

"Luka, it wasn't a date. I just felt like we could be friends, and wanted to see what would happen, y'know?" I shrugged, rolling my eyes. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Len, you don't take friends to a one-on-one dinner. It's a bit awkward." Luka placed a hand on her hip as she paced around the room, telling me all the things that were wrong with my way of 'hanging out with friends'.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "It's not always awkward."

Suddenly, Gumi popped her head into the room from around the corner. "From what I saw, he looked pretty uncomfortable."

"Go away, Gumi!" I snapped at her, pouting and crossing my arms.

"My bad, wussy pants." Gumi stuck her tongue out, shrugging. "Oh wait, you don't have any."

"I would if you guys would stop stealing them!" I huffed out a breath of air and moved a hand down to hold onto my pants, glaring at Gumi.

"Haha, yeah, never." Gumi gave me a small wink before she left. I stuck my tongue out at her before she left, making sure she saw how I was mocking her.

"Len, quit arguing with Gumi." Luka gave me a stern look and I immediately sat up straight and payed attention to her. When Luka's mad, you listen to her. No questions asked.

She sighed and brushed some of her bright pink hair behind her ear. "Thank you. Now, back to what I was saying..." Luka continued to ramble on about how I should just accept the fact that that it was a date and not a 'friendly hangout'. I just mostly ignored her throughout the entire lecture.

"...and that's what I think." Luka pointed a finger in the air at the end of her statement to 'prove her point further'. It didn't really have an impact though...

"Alright..." I mumbled weakly, feeling dried up from all the talking and lecturing I had to listen to. It really was a chore getting lectured by Luka...

Luka nodded her head proudly, her hands promptly placed on her hips. "Good. Now, go upstairs. You have a song to finish, right?" Her expression softened a bit, and she gestured toward me.

I nodded slowly. "Y-yeah..." I felt my body tense up in anticipation of another lecture, but she just nodded again.

"Go on, then. You don't want to be running late for Boss, right?" Luka smiled at me. "Just remember that we still all love you, even if you're gay."

I mentally clawed at my face. I'm not gay! Definitely not gay! Sorry fangirls, but Kaito or anyone else is absolutely not getting me any time soon! Or ever for that fact!

I glanced around, a chill going up my spine. Wait a minute, is that...? Oh god, they're coming, aren't they...? Great...

"I-I'm gonna hurry and go..." I awkwardly pointed back at the door behind me and laughed just as awkwardly.

Luka nodded in response and let me leave so that she could do whatever she needed to do in there.

I quickly made my way out the door and up the stairs to my room so I could finish my new song and get away from the strange aura that was down there... I don't think I'll be safe any time soon...

"Chottomatte, matte kudasai~" I sang quietly once I sat down on my bed and looked over the lyrics I had lying out everywhere. "Onegai, onegai, onegai~ Ne, watashi wa kokuhaku anata suru~"

I huffed and looked down at the lyrics. This is strange... I usually don't make songs like this, but it just happened... Odd...

I crumpled up the lyric paper that I had in my hand and tossed it in the trash. Let's try a different song...

"Watashi wa anata o aisuru tame ni jibun o nikumu ga, soreha teishi shimasen... Watashi wa kowai, kowai, kowaidesu. Nē, tasukete, okay?" I grumbled as more sappy lyrics came out of my mouth. Why couldn't I think of anything else?

"One more try..." I inhaled and began to sing once more. "Samui fuyu no hi ni yukigafurimasu~ "Itsukuru haru nodarou ka?" Watashi wa kotoba o tsubuyakimasu~" I grinned as I continued to sing, liking where this song was going. ""Itsu omenikakaremasu ka?" "Dono kurai matanakereba naranai nodesu ka?" "Watashi wa sudeni anata ni kakete iru, ā...""

I shouted mentally and clutched my head. "Why can't I stop singing cheesy love songs?!" I gripped strands of my hair in my fists and almost considered ripping some of my own hair out just because of my own stress. Hah, stupid, right? Yeah, totally.

I suddenly went silent when I heard footsteps coming toward my bedroom door.

"Why are you yelling?!" Rin burst through the door and gave me an irritated, tired look. "Jeez, shut up, Len!"

"My bad for having a crisis during your nap time, baby butt!" I shouted back at her, sticking my tongue out childishly.

"'Baby butt?'" Rin scoffed in disgust and probably also a bit of disappointment at the insulting nickname I gave her off the top of my head. "That's it? Wow, you sure outdid yourself, Roadroller."

"Whatever, orange girl."

"Banana hair."

"Bow-band."

"Yaoi boy."

I gasped dramatically and gave Rin a hurt look as she snickered in victory. "How dare you! You know I'm not gay! 100% not gay! Jeez, you idiot! How about yuri girl?"

Rin clicked her tongue out of annoyance. "Yeah, right." She huffed and placed a hand on her hip. "Don't get your bananas in a bunch."

I narrowed my eyes at her and crossed my arms. "The war is not over yet, Rinny."

"Gottcha Lenny." Silently, she walked out of the room without breaking the glare and shut the door as she left.

I sat there for a moment while keeping my glare on the door before I mumbled, "It has only begun..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Shining Food of Frustration

~Oliver's POV~

I sighed and blushed harshly as I shut my notebook. "Jeez..." I bit my lip gently and stood up, heading downstairs.

"Hah, look at 'em go!" My father cheered at the television screen, but I don't know what he was watching. I'm about 100% sure it wasn't football though. He hates football.

"I'm going out for a walk!" I called to him as I opened the door up and waited for his response.

"Okay, be safe!" He called back, waving a hand at me from where he was positioned on the couch.

"Bye," I said as I made my way out the door and closed it behind me.

It was a nice day out, and the wind was blowing gently through my hair. I had to hold onto my hat to keep it from falling off.

I didn't really know where I was going, so when I got downtown, I ended up wandering around for a while. I did happen to run into a certain someone, however...

"Hey, Oliver!" He called cheerfully over to me and I smiled at him.

"Hi. It's been a while, hmm?" I covered my mouth with my hand as I chuckled softly. I guess it was girly, but it was out of habit, okay?

He clicked his tongue. "Sure has. Hey, you wanna go get something to eat while we're here? I haven't eaten yet and it would be a good chance to catch up."

I nodded and beamed at him. "Sure, Fukase!"

We walked around for awhile before actually deciding on where to eat. We ended up just going to a Korean restaurant. Why was I going to these different restaurants...? I don't really know...

"Welcome," A waitress greeted us with a smile. Fukase smiled back, and so did I. She had pretty, long pink hair, and I was unfocused for a moment, but snapped back when we sat down.

"This place is really good," Fukase retorted as he sat down.

I nodded and looked down at the table. The waitress brought over a portable gas stove, got our orders, and asked us if she should do the cooking.

"Yes please." Fukase nodded, and I just stayed quiet as the girl nodded back and left, coming back with a few things to cook with.

While the waitress began to cook the food we ordered, Fukase gave me a somewhat wry smile. "So I hear you've got a girlfriend? Lucky, huh?"

I immediately blushed and waved my hands back and forth as a 'no'. "N-no," I said, shaking my head. "I-I actually... U-um, I-I r-rejected a g-girl..." I looked down in guilt and embarrassment, but Fukase just chuckled.

"So you did get asked out then..." He hummed softly in thought for a moment before pointing a finger at the girl cooking our food. "You haven't ever met her, I suppose?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and glanced over at the girl. She didn't look familiar. "No..." I said slowly. "Why?"

"She's a Vocaloid," Fukase said nonchalantly. "Her name's Uni."

Uni smiled and nodded her head at me slightly as she continued to cook. "Nice to meet you."

I nodded, still a bit confused with all this, but I let it slide since I was getting food. Even if I had to pay anyway.

"So, how've you been then? Hio still as reckless as always?"

I shook my head. "No, he's much better now. He's more mature."

Fukase huffed softly, looking a bit disappointed. "Hah, no one in your family's very fun, are they...?"

I flinched at the insult and raised my hands. "U-um, w-we're f-f-fun...! W-we just...h-have our o-own ways...!" I nodded my head rapidly, eagerly trying to convince Fukase that we were fun people. I don't know why, though. It's not like I really cared about his opinion anyway... Or anyone's opinion for that matter.

"Hmm? So I thought." Fukase smiled mischievously. "I was just joking, don't worry." He waved a hand at me and snickered.

"O-oh... R-right..." I laughed awkwardly and fidgeted slightly in my seat.

"Oliver, tell me something." Fukase looked away for a moment as he spoke, seeming lost in thought.

I tilted my head in confusion as he leaned his head back in his seat and chuckled to himself.

"Why...?"

I narrowed my eyes, utterly confused by the question. "What do you mean, 'why'...?"

"What do I mean...? Oh my..." Fukase's speech pattern became a bit distorted to me. It was strange, like he was angry and yet found it amusing himself.

I sat there, shocked and confused. What exactly...was happening...?

"You know, right...? Don't play dumb, Ollie." Fukase smiled grimly at me, and folded his hands together.

I tensed up in my seat at the nickname he gave me. It was strange and nostalgic, but also very eerie...

I hadn't realized, but the food had finished cooking, and Uni had probably sensed the strange atmosphere and left before she got involved.

"Wha...? What are you talking about...?" I got enough courage boiled up in me to place my hands on the table demandingly. It didn't seem to have any effect on Fukase however.

"Oliver, we both know you're lying, and you should spit it out before something regretful happens. I'll ask once more: why?" Fukase leaned forward on the table and held a creepy smile.

"I..." I stuttered for an answer and racked my brain for what he might be talking about, but I couldn't find anything. "I don't know! What are you going on about?!"

Fukase sighed and leaned back in his chair again. He stood up and swung his cane around a bit. "You really are stupid, aren't you...? I wonder what happened...?"

I trembled with anger at that. It had taken almost all my energy to stop myself from exploding at him in anger at calling me 'stupid'.

"Well, I'll be off then." Fukase nodded and began to walk past me out of the small room we were in, but I grabbed his arm.

"What are you talking about? Also, I'm not paying for the food."

He gave a small chuckle. "Don't worry, Uni's got it covered."

And with that, he walked out, completely avoiding my question.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Twinkling Sleepover of Trouble

~Oliver's POV~

I groaned softly, walking down the sidewalk and back to my house. I couldn't understand what just happened with Fukase.

What exactly was he talking about...? It's all too blurry...

I sighed, slipping my hands into my pockets as I walked slower, taking some time to organize my thoughts.

"Oliver?" Suddenly, I snapped my head up. I looked around, but no one was to be found.

Strange... I huffed, going back to my thoughts, but the strange voice called again.

"Oliver?"

I let a low growl build up in my throat to show my annoyance with whatever was talking. It was creepy, but again, it sounded nostalgic.

"What?" I growled in reply, obviously irritated.

"Woah, calm down, it's me." I raised an eyebrow in confusion, but when I looked up, Len was sitting on a tree branch above me. He looked satisfied with how I reacted.

"Hah, not funny." I huffed, averting my eyes as I blushed slightly.

Len hopped down from the tree branch and landed in front of me. "C'mon, you should've seen your face! It was hilarious; I had to muffle my laughing." He grinned at me, looking to be conceited.

I just rolled my eyes in annoyance. "So? What do you want?"

"Well," Len started, pressing his index fingers together, "I'm having a sleepover sort of thing with some of my friends and I wanted to know if you wanted to come...?" He gave me an expectant and hopeful smile.

I sighed, nodding my head slowly. I could use a distraction from all this nonsense that was going on recently. "Sure..." I smiled at him and he beamed back.

"Great! Hey, meet me at the coffee shop around three, 'kay?" Len gave me a thumbs-up.

I nodded. "Okay."

He grinned and waved at me. "See ya then!" And I waved at him and he ran off.

Strange...

I walked all the way home. It was two o'clock, so I still had an hour. That gave me enough time to find my sleeping bag.

I smiled slightly as I rummaged through my closet, looking for the sleeping bag I had for a long time. It somehow still fit.

"What'cha up to, Oliver?" I looked up from rummaging to see Yohio standing in my doorway, leaning against the wall.

"Looking for my sleeping bag," I replied. "Do you know where it is...?"

Hio cocked his head slightly. "Sleeping bag...? We threw that away a while ago, Oliver."

My face paled and I held my breath for a moment. "T-that's okay, um, do you have another one...?"

Hio placed a finger to his chin in thought. After a moment, he shook his head. "Don't think so. Why?"

I gulped. It was already almost three, and I'd been looking for forty-five minutes now. It hadn't taken much time to get a small bag of clothes and grab my phone charger, so I had enough time to find my sleeping bag. Well, that's what I had thought, at least.

"Agh, I've gotta go...!" I grabbed the small bag I had packed and grabbed my phone. "Thanks Hio! See you!" I gave him a small wave before I sprinted out of my room, down the stairs, and out the door.

I quickly walked to the coffee shop and bought an iced coffee as I waited for Len to arrive. I fixed my hair a bit and placed my hat back on, making sure it stayed. I smiled softly as I was absolutely sure it looked good.

After awhile of waiting, Len walked in and looked around. "Ah." He gave a small huff when he saw me. "Ready?" He asked, reaching his hand out for me.

I raised an eyebrow at him before hesitantly grabbing it and standing up. It was warm, and felt welcoming. How strange...

I nodded and let go of his hand quickly, blushing a light pink. "I-I'm ready," I stuttered out, biting at my lip gently.

"Good." Len smiled at me and beckoned for me to follow him. "C'mon then. It's not a far walk."

I nodded and quickly followed after him.

When we got to his house, he dug in his pocket to find his keys and unlocked the door. "My sister's not here right now, but she'll be back soon."

I nodded slowly, a bit confused as to why he had told me that. It wasn't really relevant, but I didn't question it anyway.

We made our way down the hall to what I assumed was his room, and he opened the door. Not many people were there, but he did have a big room, so I assumed more people were coming.

"This is Kaito," Len said, motioning toward a taller boy with short, blue hair. I might have imagined it, but I felt a twinge of irritation in Len's voice when he spoke to Kaito and about him.

"Gakupo." Len pointed at another tall boy with long, purple hair. "Gumo, and Mikuo." He pointed at a boy with short, green hair, and a boy with short, blue hair. I mentally noted how much Mikuo and Kaito looked alike.

The names 'Kaito' and 'Gakupo' were familiar to me because of Magical Kitty Len-Len, but I didn't think much of it because they were most likely the actors. I had already had a hatred for Kaito rising in my gut.

"Nice to meet you all," I said shyly as I bowed my head slightly.

Gumo and Mikuo glanced at each other and Gumo gave a proud smile. "Nice to meet'cha."

Mikuo just nodded at me and sat quietly where he was.

Kaito and Gakupo both said hello and I forced a smile at Kaito mostly.

"Luki and a few others should be coming soon, but for now, we'll get started. What do you guys wanna do first?" Len asked, looking around at everyone from where he had taken a seat on his bed.

Gumo perked up a bit. "Talk about girls," he said with a snicker.

Len rolled his eyes and sighed. "Right, that's always what you want to do."

Gumo just stuck his tongue out and shrugged.

I fidgeted nervously as I stood with my things in the doorway awkwardly.

Kaito apparently noticed how awkward I was and smirked up at me. "The party's just begun, kid."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Glinting Games of Gawkiness

~Len's POV~

I glanced over at Oliver, who was looking at Kaito. I couldn't really tell what his expression looked like due to his bangs covering his face. He wasn't talking, but I heard faint snippets of their 'conversation'.

"...don't...he's...right?" It was Kaito's voice, and I didn't understand what he meant, so I let it slide.

Oliver just stood there without moving, seeming to be emotionless now that I could see his face.

"Oliver? Are you okay?" I narrowed my eyes at him out of worry and raised a hand to call him over to me.

Oliver flinched at what I said and immediately turned his expression to one of cheerfulness and joy. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" He smiled broadly at me as he sat next to me.

I didn't have a good feeling about this...

After a while of just talking, making jokes, and even singing, Luki, Meito, and Rinto arrived.

"Hey guys," I said, waving at them as they opened the door and walked over to us.

"Hey," Luki replied with a blank expression. He nodded and took a seat.

"Hi!" Meito grinned at Oliver and then glanced at me, snickering. He took a seat next to Luki and whispered something in his ear. I don't know what he was saying or thinking, but it probably wasn't anything good.

Rinto smirked and took a seat next to me, practically pushing Oliver out of the way. "Hey Lenny~" He said and chuckled softly.

I gave a small huff of irritation. Rinto was a nice guy, but I just don't see why he has to be so clingy to me. It's pretty annoying.

"Okay, so we're all here then...?" I looked around. There weren't a lot of people, but it was enough. "Good. So, what do you guys wanna do?"

Rinto practically pushed me down with his one hand that he had placed on my shoulder as he frantically waved his other hand around in the air. "Ooh, ooh! Let's make pillow forts! Those are always fun!"

I'm pretty sure everyone in the room gave him a strange look, but no one else had any other ideas so we just went with his.

"Alright...? I can go find some more pillows while you guys start by using the ones on my bed." I nodded at everyone, and most of them nodded back. A small smile crept on my face as I stood up.

I looked back down at Oliver, who looked a bit terrified of staying with them alone, which was a bit confusing honestly. They seemed to be nice to him, so why would he be scared...?

"Oliver, do you want to help me look?" I asked, holding out my hand for him just in case.

I saw his face light up the smallest bit as he took my hand. "T-thank you..." He mumbled, standing up and letting go of my hand. I just barely noticed him flinch as we headed out of the room, closing the door behind us.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked, whistling softly after I said that.

Oliver looked away, pursing his lips. "I'm fine," he said, a faint look of determination plastered on his face. I gave a small chuckle at how cute he could be.

"W-what?" He asked, looking up at me with pursed lips.

"Nothing, nothing," I replied, waving a hand at him as I smiled. He really was cute...

Wait, stop. I'm not gay. Control yourself, Len. He's only cute in a friendly sense. Yeah, that's it. Totally. Calm down. Alright, good.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down as Oliver talked to me about something random that I can't remember. Sorry, Ollie.

"Here, you can go look in this bin while I go check the closet over there." I pointed to a closet that wasn't too far away, and Oliver nodded.

"Alright," he said quietly, taking off the bin's lid. He began to search for pillows and I smiled at him before walking over to the closet and beginning to search for some stray pillows as well.

"Find anything?" I called over to him not too long after we started searching.

"N-not yet...!" Oliver called back, his arm rummaging through the bin all the way at the bottom. I guess he really wanted to build pillow forts...?

"Alright," I said in a half mumble and half shout. I couldn't find anything yet either.

Finally, after what felt like hours, we managed to find a few more pillows than we already had. I guess we didn't have many pillows at my house. Well, extras at least.

We walked back to my room in a sort of comfortable silence, which made me happy for some unknown reason. When we got back, I opened the door and walked in on Mikuo and Luki. And they were kissing.

My draw practically dropped to the floor. "Mikuo?! Luki?! Y-you have that kind of relationship?!"

Mikuo pulled away from Luki and looked up at me with calm eyes. "No," he said bluntly.

Luki rolled his eyes. "We were playing spin the bottle while we waited for you two to come back with the pillows."

"O-oh..." I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I'm not against gays, let me say that, but I'm definitely not gay and I wouldn't really know how to not be awkward around Mikuo and Luki if they were. Please don't get the wrong idea here.

I waved Oliver over to set the pillows on my bed and I sat down next to Gakupo. "Wanna just continue with this then?" I asked, a bit confident that I wouldn't have to kiss anyone. Where I got that confidence from? Don't know. But I was dead wrong.

"Sure," Kaito replied with a grin. Why he liked this game so much? Don't know. Seems like I'm oblivious to these things, huh?

"Alright, Len, why don't you spin the bottle?" Meito asked, pointing a finger at me.

Yup. Dead wrong.

I gulped and shrugged. "S-sure..." I could hear the dread in my voice as I shakily spun the bottle with a flick.

I looked up at the person who it had landed on.

I don't know when he sat down, but it was him that it decided to land on out of all the people here. I wouldn't have minded anyone else, but because of Luka's four hour lecture about him specifically, it couldn't have been any more awkward for me.

It just had to be Oliver, didn't it?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Captivating Kiss of Cognizance

~Oliver's POV~

I flinched when I saw the bottle land on me. I had to kiss Len...?

I glanced up at Len, who looked back at me. His stare made me blush harshly and I quickly looked away.

"Kiss and get it over with," Mikuo mumbled, rolling his eyes at my awkwardness.

I flinched again, trembling with fear. It took a lot of courage for me to even just glance over at Kaito, whose aura had changed completely into rage as he 'smiled' at me. He seemed to be daring me to kiss Len like it was some sort of a threat.

I glanced over at Len for less than a second, and I could tell he was just as concerned about this as I was. For some reason, that hurt me a bit...

"U-um," I started, looking down at my lap as I poked my fingers together, "s-shouldn't we j-just g-get it over with...?" I looked up at Len with an awkward smile, as I laughed just as awkwardly.

Len looked away and blushed. "Right..." He hesitantly scooted a bit closer to me. As he placed his hands on my shoulders, I felt a sharp shiver go down my spine. Something about Len made me comply to almost anything he said or did. It was a bit cliché if we're being honest here.

We both gulped. It made me a bit reassured knowing that he was just as embarrassed and awkward about this as I was. He looked into my eyes with a hint of reluctance, and I shut my eyes.

The next moment, I felt completely engulfed in a sweet sensation. My lips felt as if they had been given some sort of candy, and were desperately holding back from devouring it all up.

My hands twitched slightly, wanting to do something other than just be hanging at my side at that moment, but I wouldn't let them move. If I had done anything rash, I would probably have to leave. And why ruin a chance to sleep with my 'fictional' crush?

The moment didn't last long however, and Len pulled away. His face was crimson red and he pulled his arm up to cover his lips. He looked as if he could exploit at any minute.

"T-there... M-Meito, your turn..." He stumbled around the words, trying to fix the stutter that he had, but ended up failing anyway.

For the rest of the night, Len avoided eye contact with me. Even though he ended up having to kiss a few other people, he was being completely normal with them after. He didn't even hesitate as much as he did with me! What a jerk!

Did he hate me? Ugh, he hates me, doesn't he?! Jeez, if he just wanted to use me for something that I have no idea what it would be, this was definitely not the way to go about it! Making me think stupid things! Idiot!

I pursed my lips in anger and I held a faint glare at Len for a moment before crossing my arms and trying to make it look as casual as I could. Luckily, no one seemed to notice my angered actions.

Either they didn't care, or they were too busy making out with each other to notice. Hint: it's both.

I looked up at Kaito, who had an intent glare held on the bottle. It wasn't even his turn, but it seemed as if he was willing it to move.

"Kaito...?" I asked hesitantly, knowing well that he didn't like me already. I didn't really care though.

Kaito flinched violently, turning to glare at me. "What?" He asked angrily, narrowing his eyes.

"W-well," I stuttered, a bit shaken by his tone, "I was w-wondering why you were staring s-so intently a-at the bottle..." I knew for certain what he was trying to do; it wasn't hard to tell after what he had said to me before.

"That's none of your business, kid," He spat, turning away from me and propping his elbows on his thighs.

I shrugged. I already knew, so what's the point in pestering him anymore than I had to?

The game dragged on for longer than most of us had expected. The primary reason was pointed in bright lights toward Kaito, but maybe I was the only one who saw that...?

"Well, what now?" Gakupo asked, leaning back while using the palm of his hand to keep him from falling over completely.

"One more round?" Kaito asked impatiently. I stifled a small chuckle at how desperate he was.

"No, this is getting boring," Mikuo remarked, leaning against Luki's side.

"Well then what does everyone want to do?" Len asked, looking bored.

Rinto snuck his arm around Len's shoulders, and I could see the exact moment Kaito's expression broke. "What about Truth or Dare?"

"Hah, you mean 'Interrogation or Embarrassment', right?" Luki snickered softly, nudging Mikuo a bit as he laughed.

"Very funny, Luki." Rinto stuck his tongue out angrily at Luki, who just replied by pulling his eyelid down slightly in a mocking manner.

"So...no other ideas...?" Len glanced around desperately, knowing that Rinto would most likely try and use a dare against him, or maybe even a truth...

A bunch of mumbles came up, signaling that no one had any other ideas.

I glanced over at Len, who looked a bit stressed. With Rinto clinging all over him like that, I could tell why he would be worried about a game like this. He's practically a 'first-love killer' if you think about it.

We all looked to Len with anticipation, awaiting his answer. It seemed a bit too cliché, but no one really cared at this point. All they really wanted was something entertaining.

Huh. Maybe a bit like you...

Sighing, Len raised his hand up in defeat. He pushed Rinto away from him, but he just happily went back to clinging onto Len. He gave a small glare towards the other, annoying blond before huffing again and turning back to face the rest of the group.

"I guess we're playing Truth or Dare, then."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Miserable Mishap of Envy

~Len's POV~

I stood up and headed over to the door. "Rin should have a jar for this occasion... A bit weird if you ask me..." I laughed awkwardly as I headed out the door and went searching for Rin. I felt a bit bad for leaving Oliver there, but dragging him along with me wouldn't be very nice, would it?

"Rin?" I called, running up the stairs and towards her room, knocking on the door.

"Yeah?" She called back, probably playing a game on her phone or something.

"Do you have that jar of Truth or Dare things from before?" I opened the door a bit, seeing that she was, in fact, playing on her phone. Bitch.

Rin looked up at me from where she was sitting on her bed. "Yeah, sure." She got up and rummaged around in her closet for a bit before handing me a small glass jar filled with folded paper.

"Thanks," I said, quickly leaving and closing the door before she could reply.

I hurried back downstairs to my room and opened the door.

...Why did this happen?!

I looked at Kaito in horror, who was on top of Oliver, who had his arms pinned above his head.

"What the hell, Kaito?!" I shouted angrily at him, pulling him off Oliver with one hand.

"L-Len?!" Kaito glanced up at me out of shock. "I wasn't doing anything, I swear!"

"Bullshit!" I spat, pushing him away. "Leave him alone, alright?!" I glared daggers at Kaito, who looked utterly miserable now. I didn't care though. It was his fault for doing whatever to Oliver that made me mad.

"Are you alright, Oliver?" I knelt down next to him and sat him up straight. He had tears formed in the corner of his eye, and his face was a bright red color. I held my hand out to him, gesturing for him to take it and stand up.

Oliver nodded slowly, raising a shaky hand to grip my own.

I smiled at him and pulled him up. "You good?"

"Y-yeah..." He looked away, pursing his lips slightly. "I-I'm fine..."

I nodded and turned my head to glare at Kaito again. "Kaito!" I shouted, making him flinched.

"Y-yes...?" He asked, cowering in fear. Heh. It felt good being higher up than he was for once.

"Go home!" I pointed a finger at him, then pointed at my bedroom door.

"W-what...?" Kaito asked slowly, glancing doubtfully at the door. "Y-you're kidding..."

"No, I'm not! You shouldn't be doing weird things to Oliver! Or anyone! Get out!" I hissed, taking a step closer to him.

He scooted backward and averted his eyes. "Fine," he mumbled angrily, standing up and heading out the door. "This wasn't even fun anyway."

I huffed softly as he left, gripping onto some strands of my hair and groaning loudly. "I'm sorry..." I sighed heavily, letting my arms fall to my side. "This is a shit sleepover, huh...?"

Rinto waved his arms rapidly, practically jumping over to Len. "No! Not at all! This sleepover is really fun! I swear!"

"Heh. Thanks Rinto, but I'm pretty sure you're just saying that to make me feel better..." I looked down, letting my bangs cover my face.

"No! I'm really not! It's fun! I promise!" Rinto shook me gently, trying to cheer me up, but it wasn't working.

"U-Um, L-Len...?"

I looked up quickly and saw Oliver fidgeting in place and poking his index fingers together.

"I-it's not bad... I-I'm okay, really...a-and I'm having a l-lot of fun... P-please don't feel bad..."

"But—" I started to talk, but Meito cut me off quickly, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, don't feel down, alright? We're all your friends and just hanging out is fun." He flashed me a reassuring smile.

Luki stood up as well, pulling Mikuo up with him. "Same with us! We're totally fine with this, Len! It's awesome!"

Gumo jumped on top on my back, hugging me from behind. "Yeah, you're awesome! Don't let one simple mishap get you down!"

Gakupo smiled at me as well, crossing his arms. "We're here for you, Len. Always."

I teared up a bit, having to wipe at my eyes to keep the tears from spilling over. "G-guys..." My voice stuttered a bit, and that's when I let the tears fall. I cried quietly, all my friends surrounding me in a group hug.

How did it get like this...? Why did I have such great friends...? I don't deserve this...

I sniffled softly and looked up, a smile replacing the frown I had before. "Thank you guys..." Everyone nodded in sync, and I continued, "So...who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

A few laughs erupted from the group and they all nodded, a few people even saying, "Yeah!"

"Alright...!" I said, holding up the jar high in the air. "Let's begin!"

We all situated ourselves in a small circle, and I opened the jar, setting it in the middle of the circle.

"Alright," I said, taking a piece of paper from the jar. "I'll go first." I unfolded the paper, and read it aloud. "'Text one of your close friends that you...had sex just a few moments earlier'...?"

Luki and Gumo burst out laughing. "Do it!" They both shouted at me, getting up in my face.

"F-fine!" I stuttered, quickly taking out my phone. "Um...Miku...?" I shrugged and opened a new message with her. "'Hey, um... I...kinda just had sex... What do I do...?'"

"Lame!" Gumo shouted, booing me. I just ignored him and hit the send button.

Miku's reply was almost immediate. "Haha, funny Len. Quit playing Truth or Dare and actually get a real girlfriend. :D"

Adding the smilie face didn't make the message any less cold than it seemed. I rolled my eyes, deleting the conversation. "Who's next?"

"Oh, I am! I am!" Rinto raised his hand high in the air.

"Alright," I said, and he reached into the jar and unfolded the piece of paper he had grabbed.

"'Do something sexual to the person on your left'...?" He glanced at the person sitting on his left and frowned. "Why couldn't it have been my right?!" He practically shouted that, and held onto my arm. Of course I sat to the right of him... He's obsessed, I swear...

"Jeez, just hurry up." I don't know why, but a small part of my brain was screaming at me to convince Rinto to pick a different dare and give his to someone else. I mean, it's just a kiss!

But why did it feel horrible to see Oliver get kissed by someone else...?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Sweet Hugs of Happiness

~Oliver's POV~

I glanced up at Rinto, who had a look like he was being forced to eat a rotten egg. Rude.

I puffed out my cheeks slightly in annoyance and embarrassment, but leaned in anyway.

Rinto clicked his tongue softly so that no one else but me could heard it. He gave me a small peck on the lips, but nothing more. Thank god.

"Alright, who's next...?" Rinto asked the question half-heartedly, looking like all the life had been drained out of him. Seriously, how rude can this one guy be?!

No one was raising their hand or volunteering, so I slowly raised my hand up instead. "I'll g-go..."

"Ugh... Alright." Rinto gave me a small glare before crossing his arms and turning to face Len a bit more.

I sighed and reached my hand out, taking a paper from the jar. I unfolded it and froze up immediately.

"Hmm?" Meito asked, leaning a bit closer. "'Tell your darkest secret'?"

I could feel the blood drain from my face. I...I couldn't do it. It's too personal! W-why would anyone do this?! Isn't it a secret for a reason?!

"Well?" Mikuo asked, looking a bit irritated at how long I was taking to answer the dare.

"I-I...u-u-um..." I looked down, letting my bangs fall over my face so that no one would be able to see my expression clearly.

Len looked at me worriedly. "You know, why don't you switch papers...?"

I looked up at him and quickly flashed a thankful smile. "A-alright... T-thank you..."

A few people looked a bit disappointed that they didn't get to hear whatever made me so nervous, but I just brushed it off and grabbed a different piece of paper from the jar, unfolding it.

I stayed quiet as I read the dare and my face started to heat up as a blush formed on my cheeks. Of course they would all be weird and awkward for boys like this one was, they came from a girl...

"Well, what does it say? What does it say?" Gumo bounced up and down a bit in his seat, looking excited.

"I..." I bit my lip nervously, mentally growling at what the note said. Confess your 'feelings' for a random person off the top of your head. Don't tell anyone it's fake.

"I-I...um, well... Y-you see..." I crumpled the piece of paper up, shoving it into my pocket. "I...um..." I kept stumbling over my words, trying to think of someone to say. Suddenly, I thought of Rin. I don't know how or why, but she just came to mind. Maybe because I was always thinking about Len, now I was thinking about her too. "U-uh, I-I kinda..." I gulped, mumbling the rest out," ...have a c-crush on R-Rin..."

The room became silent, and my face flushed a dark red color.

"O-Oliver, y-you..." Len looked down, reaching his hand out and placing it on my shoulder. He inhaled slightly to seemingly calm himself before he looked up at me...with a broad, bright smile. "Good luck!" He winked at me and gave me a thumbs-up.

All of a sudden, some of the others were mumbling agreements and 'words of encouragement ' to me. Seriously?! How could they not tell that it was the dare?!

"Anyway, your dare." Gakupo nodded for me to continue the game, but I just shrugged.

"N-next..." I got a few strange looks, but I thought it would be best just to leave it be for now and explain everything later.

...Hopefully.

The game went on for quite a while later before Len yawned and said, "H-hey... I'm tired... Anyone else...?"

I nodded my head, struggling to keep my eyes open as I mumbled, "M-me..."

A few others agreed, shuffling into their sleeping bags. I looked around tiredly, confused.

"W-where...?" I flinched violently. I didn't have a sleeping bag! This is not good!

"L-L-Len...?" I tugged nervously on Len's sleeve, the blond boy crawling over to his bed.

"Yeah...?" He asked, looked back at me with half-closed eyes.

"I-I...um, don't...have a sleeping bag..." I looked down, blushing furiously. I could sleep on the floor, but that would hurt... And I'm definitely not sleeping with these weirdos down here. I wonder if he has an extra...

"Oh...?" Len looked around for a moment before he lazily stood up and pulled me up with him. "Here..." He shuffled into his bed, making room for me.

...What?!

I can't share a bed with him! That way I'd definitely not get any sleep! N-not that way, perverts!

"Y-you don't have an extra sleeping bag...?" I asked cautiously, still super embarrassed with everything that was going down at the moment.

"Mmn..." Len shook his head, patting the bed beside him. "Just c'mere and sleep..."

I fidgeted nervously as I reluctantly crawled into the bed next to Len. I-it even smells like him... Bananas... W-w-w-what am I thinking?! G-get a hold of yourself, Oliver! You're not in that kind of relationship yet!

...Yet.

Len grumbled something incoherently, and suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into a side hug.

I could feel my breathing speed up, along with the beating of my heart. I could hear his slow breathing in the quiet room. It was dark enough now that I couldn't see anything, luckily for me.

"Mmn..." I mentally screamed when Len grumbled into my ear absentmindedly, as he was probably already asleep by now. My entire face heated up, and I was trembling with embarrassment. Everything about this sleepover had to be embarrassing, didn't it?!

I hardly got any sleep with Len holding onto me so tightly, along with the grumbling and feeling his breath on my ear and neck.

It really was torture! Because I couldn't do anything! Terrible, right?!

Glad to know you agree.

I woke up after less than three hours of sleep to find myself on the floor. I sat up painfully, seeing that Len had ended up kicking me off the bed during the few hours I was actually unconscious. Rude.

"This was some sleepover, huh...?" I mumbled quietly to myself, laughing softly as I shook my head.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Sugary Attacks of Surprise

~Oliver's POV~

I didn't really want to stay any longer than I already had, so I quickly packed up my things and headed out. I'm 100% sure it would've been embarrassing for me to have stayed any longer, anyway...

When I walked out of Len's room with my things in my arms, I saw Rin lying on the couch in their living room. I blushed furiously when I remembered what I had said last night. T-that was just a dare, nothing else. I said to myself, quickly shaking the thought from my head and heading out the door quietly so I wasn't heard or seen.

The walk to my house wasn't far, so I decided to drop my stuff off there before going out again.

"Oliver, you're home early," my mother remarked as I walked through the door and headed upstairs.

"Yeah, I kinda wanted to get out of there," I replied back quickly. I opened my bedroom door and tossed my things in the room before I closed it again and headed downstairs.

"You didn't have fun...?" My mother asked worriedly, her expression clearly showing it.

"No, I did. I was just..." I shook my head. "I just missed everyone, I guess."

My mother smiled at me, her face still showing a bit of worry. "Thank you sweetie..." She hugged me tightly. "We're having eggs and bacon for breakfast, so come sit down."

I nodded and sat down at the table, waiting for my father and Hio to come down and eat with us.

After a while, my father came down. "Ah, Oliver. You have fun?" I nodded in reply, staying quiet as I swung my legs a bit.

"That's good," my father replied, nodding as he picked up the newspaper my mother had set out for him.

Finally, Hio came down. "Oliver!" He smiled brightly as he ran over and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back, laughing a bit.

"I missed you! Did you have fun?" Yohio let go of me to take his seat at the table.

I nodded. "Yeah, it was fun."

He smiled. "Good, good." Why did everyone say 'good' when someone says they have fun? Like, is that all there is to say? Really?

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to go out to lunch again today. Is that alright?" I asked, thanking my mother as she placed my plate in front of me.

"Really? As long as you're not doing anything bad... We trust you, Oliver." My mother smiled at me, and my dad nodded along in agreement.

"Thank you!" I smiled brightly at them, taking a few bites of my eggs.

"Who're you going with?" Hio asked, a faint smirk appearing on his face. "Got yourself a girlfriend?"

I blushed, frantically waving my hands. "N-no! I'm going by myself, I swear!"

Hio raised an eyebrow at me. "You sure about that, lil bro?"

I flinched. He never called me that before... New nickname, maybe. "P-positive!"

"Right, right, sorry." He laughed a bit, taking a bite out of one of his bacon strips. "Make sure you don't spend all your allowance this week just going out to lunch."

"I know..." I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance, crossing my arms. "I'm gonna go out, then," I said, standing up.

"Oliver, finish your breakfast," my mother demanded, looking a bit concerned.

"It's only one piece of bacon!" I whined, picking my plate up from the table.

"One piece of bacon that could feed a starving child. Now eat." My mother narrowed her eyes at me as I sighed, picking up the bacon and eating it.

"Now can I go?" I asked with a bit of a whine as I made my way to the sink, carefully placing the plate down.

My mother nodded hesitantly. "Yes. Now go have fun." She smiled at me, and I smiled back, running over to her and hugging her.

"Thank you, mum!" I said happily, placing a kiss on her cheek before I ran out the door.

"Bye Oliver!" Hio called to me with a wave as I raced out the door.

"Bye Hio!" I called back, giving him a wave as well before I headed out and closed the door behind me.

Since it was a nice day out, and I didn't have anything else to do for a while, I decided to head to the park. There weren't a lot of kids my age there, and most of them were toddlers, but that didn't really matter to me.

I made my way towards a large tree that would shade me from the sun, and sat back against it. I pulled out my notepad and began to sketch some small drawings.

"What'cha got there?" The leaves rustled violently above me when a familiar figure swung down, hanging onto a branch by his feet, laughing softly. I flinched, quickly closing my notebook.

"L-L-Len?!" I asked, looking up at the older blond in shock. "H-how did you...? W-when...?" I couldn't form a complete sentence, but my confusion was painfully obvious.

"I was here before you..." Len pursed his lips slightly, playing with his tie a bit before he continued speaking. "So? Are you gonna tell me what was in that notebook or not?"

I shook my head. "Two things: one, no. Two, I can't take you seriously while you're hanging upside-down." I stifled a small giggle, and Len huffed.

"Fine, fine," he said, pulling himself back up to the branch and hopping down. "Why can't you tell me?" Len asked, taking a seat next to me.

"I-it's not done..." I mumbled, blushing a bit.

"Will you show me when it's done then?" Len asked, grinning as he patted his lap to a tune that sounded very familiar.

"Sure..." I looked down at my notebook for a moment before glancing back up at Len. "Was there...something you needed from me...?"

"Nah," Len replied casually.

"Then why are you still here...?" I raised an eyebrow at Len, narrowing my eyes a bit as well.

"Well, I was here first," Len remarked. "But isn't spending time with friends important too?"

"W-what does that mean?" I huffed, puffing my cheeks out as I did so.

"It means you're my friend, dummy." Len laughed and reached a hand up to punch my cheek playfully.

"H-hey!" I pulled away quickly, rubbing at my face. "That hurt...!"

"Sorry, sorry," he said, waving a hand at me in apology. "You just looked so cute, I couldn't resist."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Bright Surprise of...Love?

~Oliver's POV~

I flinched. "A-as in...?" I looked away, laughing nervously.

It was obvious that Len flinched as well, making an attempt to clear things up. "L-like in a b-brotherly way, y-you know! Y-yeah!"

I nodded and said, "Y-yeah, t-thanks...?"

It was awkward for a while before Len spoke. "I-I'm sorry about what happened yesterday at my house. I know you told me it was okay, but I just wanna apologize again..."

I quickly shook my head. "N-no, really, I'm okay..." I bit my lip nervously, continuing, "A-actually, I have something to confess..."

Len tilted his head, raising an eyebrow at me. "What do you mean...?"

"W-well, about what I said..." I looked away, still completely embarrassed about that stupid dare that I got. "I-I don't...actually like Rin like that..."

Len sighed, laughing. "Is that it? Jeez, I could tell. I was just messing with you." He ruffled my hair gently, and I closed my eye on instinct.

"Y-you did...?" I asked, grabbing his wrist and pushing it away from my head but not letting go just yet.

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious." Len smiled. "I don't know what I would've done if you actually did have a crush on her, though..." He mumbled, seeming to have lost focus for a moment.

"W-what...?" I asked hesitantly, giving him a confused look.

"A-ah, sorry..." He blushed, pulling his arm away and rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. "I-I didn't..." He trailed off, laughing awkwardly.

I just was more confused by his reaction. "Um, I...d-don't understand..."

"Y-you don't have to, i-it's okay," Len stated quickly, waving his hands at me.

I got the strange feeling that something was wrong with him, but I let it slide. "O-oh, okay..." I looked down, pursing my lips slightly.

"A-anyway...it's around noon right now. You wanna get something to eat?" Len's expression returned to normal and he grinned at me, giving me a thumbs up.

I smiled back, nodding. "Sure!" Picking up my things, I quickly stood up. "Where are we going this time?" I asked, a small smirk sneaking it's way onto my face.

Len stood up and noticed my smirk, raising an eyebrow and mocking me, saying, "Jeez, I didn't even know you had emotions other than gleeful and embarrassed."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Don't forget anger," I replied playfully, giggling. "Need help getting up?"

"Yeah, yeah, I can stand by myself, thanks." Len pushed himself up using the tree as balance, glancing at me out the corner of his eye. "We can just go to a nearby family restaurant. It...doesn't matter, right?"

I shook my head. "Not to me," I replied, raising an eyebrow at him. "Don't know about you, though."

"I'm fine with whatever, honestly." He shrugged, grabbing my wrist. "Let's go then." He grinned and pulled me along with him as we made our way to whatever restaurant he was talking about.

"Welcome!" A waitress greeted us and showed us to our seats. "Would you like a minute?"

"Y-yes please," I said, blushing slightly.

"Eeehhhhh~?" Len smirked broadly and raised his eyebrows in a seductive way while tilting his head towards the waiter.

I blushed harshly. "I-idiot," I mumbled, glaring at him. He just laughed.

"You know I'm joking." He took a sip from his glass of water and called the waiter over for us to order. Once we did, it was surprisingly quick how fast the food got to us.

"Enjoy!" The waitress beamed brightly at us, and we both thanked her before digging in.

"Wanna try some?" Len asked, gesturing to his plate. I don't know what he had, but it looked good, honestly.

"Sure, thanks!" I reached over to take the fork out of his hand, but he moved it out of reach.

"Say 'Aaah'!" Len snickered, having the most smug look that I'd ever seen. Jerk...

"N-no way! W-we'd look like a couple!" I blushed furiously and looked around, super embarrassed by what Len was doing and saying.

"So what? It's not like we're dating or anything. Let other people think what they want." He shrugged and continued to pester me about opening my mouth for him.

It wasn't long before he convinced me that it wouldn't be a big deal, so I reluctantly opened my mouth. "A-ahh..." I blushed a dark red as Len leaned forward a bit, sticking the fork in my mouth. He pulled away once I took the food, asking me how it was.

"So?"

I was still blushing as I looked away and replied, "I-it's good..."

"I know, right?" He grinned and played with the fork a bit before he continued to eat. I blushed even more because I kept thinking about how it was like an indirect kiss. Jeez, I gotta calm down...

When we finished our food, I convinced Len to let me pay for my own, which, luckily for me, he allowed.

"T-thank you..." I smiled at Len as we walked out together, nodding slightly. "F-for coming with me to lunch, I mean."

"Huh? Oh, no problem. It's no big deal, really." Len smiled back as he slipped his hands in his pockets. His expression changed a bit as he looked over at me. "Hey Oliver?"

"Hmm?" I asked, confused as to why he was acting so strange. "What's up?"

"Well, I just thought you should know... I-I don't wanna make it awkward or anything, y'know?" Len fidgeted slightly as he walked, and I stopped in my tracks.

"Are you alright...?" I reached my hand out and grabbed his hand. "Are you feeling ill?"

Len blushed and pulled his hand away. "N-no, not at all... I just, well..." He seemed to be struggling to get the words out, so I patiently waited for him.

"Take your time, Len."

He bit his lip, looking away. "I think...I..." He paused, taking a deep breath and started over, "I think I might be gay for you."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Flashing Feelings of Acceptance

~Oliver's POV~

I froze up, the smile on my face not faltering one bit. "I-is...that so...?" I asked, my cheerful gone breaking slightly as I spoke.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't mad, disgusted, or even sad. I was so fucking happy that I would've probably exploded if I didn't act like that!

"O-oh..." Len looked down, his face looking a bit defeated and miserable. "Y-you must've found that weird, right? I-I mean, of course you would. A-ayone would find being told out of the blue that someone was gay for them. I'm very sorry. I-I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, so—"

I couldn't take any more of Len's apologizing and quickly cut him off by yanking on his shirt collar and pressing my lips against his roughly. It was a sloppy and immature kiss, but that didn't really matter to me. I shut my eyes tightly, so it wasn't odd at all that I didn't see Len's eyes widen out of shock.

...Okay, why the hell would there even be a chance of me seeing his face if I had my eyes closed...? Did I think at all before I wrote these phrases? No, no I did not. Anyway—

"I-I'm...gay for you too, Len." I blushed and smiled up at the banana-loving blond, still gripping his shirt collar tightly.

Len looked a bit dazed as he stood there, blushing furiously like an idiot. He took a moment to compose himself before he spoke. "Y-you...? You are...?!" He looked a bit shocked, honestly. But I could see that he was super happy.

I grinned sheepishly. "Yeah..." I looked away, pursing my lips. "I mean, it's not like my favorite person on the entire planet just confessed to me or anything, haha. You're kidding!" I mocked Len a bit, smirking at him. I don't know how I'd become so confident, but here I was being confident.

"Favorite...person...in the whole world...?" When Len repeated what I had said in a shocked tone, the smirk I had instantly vanished and I felt my cheeks becoming hot.

"I-I mean, um..."

Len suddenly burst out laughing and pulled me into a tight hug. "I-I'm so relieved..."

I gasped softly out of pure surprise, and I tried to pull away to see Len's face, but he wouldn't let me.

"D-don't..." Len's voice wavered every time he spoke, and that was when I realized he was crying.

"L-Len, are you...?" I wrapped my arms around Len's chest, already knowing the answer to that question. Why I felt the need to ask, I don't know. I just did.

We stood there in silence for a while before Len finally pulled away, sniffling and wiping at his eyes. "I-I'm sorry..." He said, laughing out of embarrassment. "I-I was just...so happy... I-I didn't want you to hate me..."

"Len I could never hate you!" I puffed my cheeks out as I protested. "Even if you purposely tried to make me hate you, I would never stop loving you!" I blushed furiously as I realized what I had said, quickly covering my mouth.

Len laughed, placing a kiss on my forehead. "I don't think I'd ever purposely try to make you hate me... But...thank you."

"You're welcome..." Len grabbed my hand and smiled as he began to head home.

"Can you stay over again...?"

I blushed. "I-I can..."

He smiled and squeezed my hand gently. "Okay."

When we got to his house, the only other person there was his sister. I never really thought an incident that involved her would end up getting her brother and I together... Strange.

"Um, I was thinking that maybe...we could watch a movie...?" Len fidgeted around awkwardly as he spoke.

"Su—" I was about to answer, but he quickly cut me off and finished what he was saying.

"M-m-maybe we could...um, if you're fine with it...c-c-cuddle...?" His face exploded a dark red color as he asked the rest of his original question, and he trembled slightly.

"Len, you don't have to be so nervous," I assured him. "I'm fine with whatever we do as long as...you're not, y'know, rushing anything..." I looked away when I said that, my imagination taking no time at all to start running loose. I quickly erased the thought, and plastered a reassuring grin on my face before Len could sense my awkwardness from the thoughts I was having.

"R-really?!" Len exclaimed, a bright, broad smile replacing his nervous expression.

"Mmhm." I nodded and took squeezed his hand gently.

Seriously, where is all this courage coming from...?!

"A-alright..." Len nodded as well and we walked into the 'family room' where I sat down on the couch while Len picked out a movie.

"Nothing s-scary or sappy, though..." I shook my head and pouted slightly to express my dislike of those types of movies.

"Got it." After a moment of looking, Len picked out a movie that I didn't know the name of. It was in Japanese.

"Whaaaaat?" I complained, booing him jokingly. "This better not be anime!"

"It's not," Len replied, sticking his tongue out. "It's a Japanese drama film that I'm really liking. I thought you might like it too."

"Are there subtitles?"

"Of course."

I nodded and beckoned Len over so I could hold onto his arm while we watched the drama.

After a while, Len had fallen asleep, and I was just barely holding on to my awareness.

"Nngh, so...tired..." I adjusted myself so I could keep a comfortable sleeping position while still holding on to Len, and I shut my eyes.

"Goodnight, Len..." I yawned, nuzzling into his side and tightening my grip on him. "I love you..."

Len stirred a bit, happily mumbling back, "I love you too," in a half-asleep state.

Then, I lost that last strand of awareness, and drifted off into a nice, peaceful, and content sleep.

I really did love Len... Very much, too... I'm so...happy...


End file.
